1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge structure, and more particularly to a hinge structure used in an electronic devices and positioning a lifting member in any angular position through a simple sandwiched member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as tablets which are portable devices and used to transmit or control data by touching their screens. Since the tablets are often used by both hands, users feel tired quickly. When the tablets are put on knee, it is easy to slide or shake. To solve such a problem, a stand is used to support the tablets in a predetermined angle for operation.
Conventional stands for supporting electronic devices are usually pivoted to the electronic devices at one end, and the other end becomes free end. The stand can be folded and received in the electronic device. The free end is rotated to a desired angle with respect to the pivoted end when the electronic device is used. However, such a conventional stand has an opened structure which often occupies a considerable space and a limited rotational angle. The conventional stand is also easily damaged due to impact.
The Applicant has filed an application relating to a hinge structure connecting a stand and an electronic device, and the hinge structure is flatly mounted to the electronic device through a small gap to solve the problem. However, the hinge structure still uses a torque positioning device composed of too many elements to position the stand.